Innocent Sheets
by Evvyxox
Summary: Meet Bella, a normal 18 year old girl, bored of college and work, longing to experience the delights of a BDSM company. When Bella finds her soulmate in the company, she becomes less innocent and more sexually adventurous. But is Bella up to the wild BDSM life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, I'm Summer! My friend, Solstice, is the author of Frozen Memories, a fanfic of Maximum Ride. Check it out- it's amazing! This is my first ever fanfic and I've decided to give it a Twilight theme. This is a prologue to set the scene and to introduce you to the two main characters starring this fanfic, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I have rated this M because there will be lemons in future chapters. But, if this isn't your thing, I will be posting other types of stories, mostly T rated. I hope you like this chapter and get the feel of Bella's sexual hunger. This is a prologue so is quite short. My other chapters will be longer. I will try and post a chapter each week because school's nearly over and have loads of time on my hands ;). Well, hopefully you like it and please review it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bella and Edward or Twilight. All credits go to Stephanie Meyer.**

I stared into his beautiful pale lips and wondered what would it would be like to kiss him. He hadn't been in the company for long, but he had been with many girls… and boys. He was just what I was looking for; young, energetic and shy. My mouse hovered over the accept button.

Was I ready for this? _Yes. _I grinned sadistically and clicked on the pink button.

Something inside me shivered doubtingly. I had never done anything like this before. I was a virgin; young and sexually innocent. I was diving into the deep end and was about to enter a BDSM company.

I closed Edward's profile, smiling. _Soon, I would be seeing him._

_Soon, I would be able to satiate the carnal hunger, stirring within me. _

" Isabella! Have you finished your homework?"

Shit.

I had completely lost track of time. I hadn't even started my homework.

"Nearly!" I shout back to my unknowing mum.

She was the problem. She was the person who would get between me and Edward. I'd do whatever I could to stop her from knowing.

Even if it meant killing someone…

It was so easy to join the BDSM. All I had to do was create an account, using my email and a password. I could have been anyone. I opened my cupboard and reached for the box at the far back. Opening it, I was delighted to find colourful toys. Shoving the box back, I returned to my desk, wondering if Edward had received my request.


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hello, again! Gosh, it's been a while. I've been VERY busy 'cause I have this thing called, "school" and it fills up a third of my day and then I had holiday and , yeah it was all kinda hectic and I was going to post a chap in school but I want to perfect it and blah blah blah so yeah. Here I am, 12.7 weeks later, with a chapter! I'm sorry, I broke my promise of "trying to post a chapter every week because school's nearly ended and I've got loads of time on my hands". In actual fact, school HADN'T nearly ended it must have been May and my school ended on July the 24th. I know what you must be thinking:"Excuses, excuses. I was promised an update every week and she comes and says that she was busy on HOLIDAY. Well, I've FINALLY got a chapter and it better be good." I'm really sorry for not updating but I promise, and I know I'm not one for keeping them, that this chapter has lemons. That's a fact. Yeah, in this chappie, the-all-important Skype call takes place. And this chappie is WAY longer than my first. I'm sorry that one was so short I just didn't want to give away too much. This one is 2,636 words so hope you enjoy :). Thank you to all those who showed their appreciation by favouriting and following, I think it's 12 favs and 21 follows and a SPECIAL thank you to twinkie18 and NYtoLAGirlyx3 for reviewing! (See? If you review you get a special thank you and your name mentioned. I also REPLY to you. You speak to me :D. Doesn't that tempt you to press that small review button?) It means a lot that you guys ACTUALLY like my work. Trust me, I had a massive grin when I read them. Anyway, onwards and upwards. Here's the chappie - hope you like it :) Will try to post asap (try being the key word there...)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bella and Edward or Twilight. All credits go to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Alice? I need you to make sure my mom is out of the house tomorrow."

"You've done it, haven't you?" Alice squealed excitedly.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"Chill! I mean you've joined the company!"  
"Yes," I say quickly, trying to move of the subject. "Could you just make sure my Mom is out of the house tomo-"  
"Yay! Oh, it's great, Bells, it'll change your life FOREVER!" Alice screamed.  
"Hey, Al, who are you annoying?" I heard a young man chuckle.  
"Oh, just Bella." She replied."Sorry, that's Jasper. Which reminds me, I have to go. I have a play date." She laughed. "I'll talk to your Mom later. Have fun!" She said, sensuously.  
I rolled my eyes. How could she be so hyper for a sixteen year old?  
"Thanks, bye." I reply then hang up.  
My mobile vibrated furiously. An unknown number flashed up on my screen. Apprehensively, I answered it.  
"Hello?" I whispered nervously.  
"Ah, you must be Bella." A low, honeyed voice replied.  
"You must be Edward," I said, giggling.  
"Yes, Madam. Could I have your Skype details so we can see each other?"  
_Madam? He seems polite, are they all like this? _I thought.  
"Yes but we can't Skype now. I'm busy." God, my Mom, preventing me from having a private life.  
"How about at 11am tomorrow?" He asked, his gentle tone, calming my nerves.  
"Sounds brilliant! My Skype is ." I smiled, chuffed.  
"Goodbye, Miss Swan. I'll see you soon." He hung up.  
11am, 11am, I have to remember that.  
Giggling to myself, I texted Alice to remind me.  
The stars simultaneously sparkled, a contrast to the dark blue sky.  
"Good night, Bella!" My Mom yelled from downstairs.  
"Night!" I shouted back. Ugh, if only I could be an orphan like Alice. Then I'd have no parents to stalk my every move.  
I lay my head against the soft silky pillow and closed my eyes.  
The room suddenly fell dark and cold. I heard footsteps then saw a figure enter my room.  
"Miss Swan, you've been a very naughty girl."  
The figure was taking the form of a man who was holding a whip.  
"I didn't want it to come to this, but you've left me no choice, Swan." He hissed.  
"I d-don't understand..." I stuttered. "Who are you?"  
"That's not important," he growled, "but what is important is that naughty girls, like you, get punished."  
Shoving me onto my stomach, he pulled my skirt and pants off aggressively. He held me against my bed with one arm. With the other arm that held the whip, he spanked my ass cheeks. I screamed in pain and the man chortled sadistically. He rubbed the cold metal along my butt crack which caused a sensuous tingle to crawl up my spine. A tingle that I liked.  
I shuddered as a cold splash of oil was poured onto my butt. The man's hands massaged and squeezed my cheeks. He rubbed his hands between my legs, stroking my pussy. A wave of pleasure rippled through my body. After exploring, he found my hole, and inserted his slimy finger. I moaned as he shoved his finger in and out of my vagina.  
I heard a whirring noise then was overwhelmed by vibrating ball that had been shoved inside me. Clutching my bed sheets, I groaned. I could feel a growing pressure.  
"YES!" I screamed. I could feel the bed shaking as the man was trying to reach his own climax.  
My whole body shook, in time with the vibrating ball. I felt ecstatic. I was so close. The pleasure spread throughout my whole body and reached my nipples, causing then to become erect. I felt tense and so longing to experience the climax. My breath became faster and faster. Then, a wave of pleasure spread through my body and my mind went blank. I couldn't believe I was enjoying this, this rape. The man spanked my butt cheeks hard, thought, this time it wasn't pleasurable. He did out harder and harder whilst laughing and stroking his penis. "Remember Bella, now you've joined, there's no turning back." He took a silvery knife out of his pocket and pointed it at my vagina.  
I woke up, panting, by sound of my jazzy ring tone. It was Alice.  
"Hello?"  
"Don't "hello" me! I've been calling you for like an hour now. Do you know what the time is?"Alice shouted.  
I looked I'm the corner of my phone screen. 10:30. Edward was calling at 11.  
"Alice, I don't think I'm ready-"  
"Stop talking and start getting ready!"Alice shouted.  
"But-"  
"No "buts", Bella. Your first meeting is the most important. You have to make a good impression. Now, hurry up." Alice hung up.  
I had never had sex before. I was so out of my depth. And that dream? What was that all about? Maybe it was a warning. But, if that was what sex felt like then I would do it again and again.  
I quickly grabbed the wooden box if toys out of my cupboard and brushed my mahogany hair. Quickly throwing on a black lacy top and denim shorts, I ran downstairs, into my living room and switched on the computer.  
This was it. I was ready. I started my Skype screen, waiting for Edwards call.  
His friend request flashed up and, after accepting it, I started a video call with him. A grin broadened across my face and adrenaline made my heart pound faster.  
And there he was, in front of me. I gazed into his piercing blue eyes and at his caramel hair and pale skin. One could easily mistake for him an angel. His eyes glistened, welcoming and friendly.  
"I must say," Edward started the conversation, "You look absolutely beautiful."  
I felt heat spread across my cheeks as I blushed. Edward laughed, "You look innocent, young and fresh. I like that in a partner."  
A nervous feeling took over me and I was unable to speak. I was astounded by his sheer beauty. I never thought that I would see perfection in a human being but here he was staring at me.  
"You seem really shy. Cat caught your tongue?"He asked, jokingly.  
I giggled and became more relaxed.  
"You're my first ever..." I trailed off, my fears of sex flooding back.  
"I wish I could say the same thing, but, well. Let's just say I've had my fair share." He chuckled, which turned me on. I felt my hand crawling towards the Wooden Box of Pleasure.  
"What have you got there?"He asked, playfully.  
Without saying a word, I opened the box in front of the camera, revealing its contents.  
"Impressive. Are you planning on giving me a little performance with those?"  
I nodded, even though I hadn't used any of them before.  
"Brilliant," He said, then looked down and smiled. "Oh, Bella?"  
I looked up from the box. I noticed Edwards smile had disappeared and he looked very solemn.  
"Yes?" My heart rate rapidly increased. I tried to remain calm.  
"I noticed you haven't given me your lists of limits."  
Shit. I didn't even know what those were. I didn't want to make myself look stupid so I said,"Oh, how could I forget! I'll email it to you. Could you tell me your address?" That was the most I had said in this call and I had already told a lie.  
"Of course, I'll text you it later." he smiled, appearing more relaxed. "Bella could you step away from the camera?" Edward requested.  
Obediently, I backed away so my whole body was in view of the camera.  
"Lovely," Edward said, "Turn around." He made a rotational gesture.  
Obeying his order, I felt like I was being used. But, I liked it.  
"Mmm," He moaned, "That's one spankable arse."  
I laughed out loud. Not as polite as he was on the phone, I thought. Though, this was a BDSM relationship and he could say or do anything he wanted to me. Anything...  
"Face me and lift up your top."  
"Yes, master." I replied.  
I saw him raise his eyebrows, thigh I wasn't sure if he was surprised at my boobs or me calling him master. Though, my boobs weren't anything special.  
"Take it off," he demanded referring to my lacy lemon bra.  
I unattached the hooks on my bra, revealing my breasts.

He smiled then blushed as he noticed his penis innocently protruding his trousers. He slowly unzipped his trousers and slipped his penis out of his stripy blue pants. He placed his hand around it gently.

"Bella, get the dildo out of the box." He said.

I knew he was referring to my box of toys but I had no clue what a dildo was. I had just ordered a "Pack of Female Sex Toys" online at some sex store, hoping it would be the correct thing to have. I panicked. I should have researched it. I should have thought this through. Maybe I'm TOO innocent, young and fresh because I don't know the name of these plastic objects. Apart from having Sex Education in 6th grade, I wasn't taught much about sex. But it was the fact that I knew hardly anything about it that attracted me towards it. Like those big red emergency stop buttons that are so hard to resist. I looked like a fool now, staring blankly at the box, wondering which one of the toys was a "dildo". So I asked, "Which dildo? I have several." Hoping that he would say, "Oh, that blue one looks nice." And then I would pick the blue one and figure out how to use it. But, no. Instead he replied, "Whichever one pleasures you the most."

Fuck. I was totally screwed. I had dug myself one massive hole that I had no chance of climbing out of. Maybe I should just say, "Edward, I'm sorry. I'm quite new to this experience. I'm not sure what a dildo is." Then he would say, "Oh, Bella, darling. You should have said. Let me teach you everything and then I suppose the name, "Master" would work. Haha. I'll make you perfect the art of sex." And that would be romantic in its own right. But I couldn't possibly bring myself to say that. Remembering what Alice said, "Your first meeting is the most important. You have to make a good impression." I confidently reached inside the box and took out a blue plastic toy, shaped like a penis. Noticing a switch, I flicked it towards the "On". To my surprise, the toy started vibrating and I almost dropped it. I turned it off and stripped my shorts and knickers off.

"You've got a wonderful pussy." Edward complimented me and started stroking his cock.

I turned the toy on again and put it towards my vagina. I was scared. I had never explored down there, never had an orgasm. But in my dream... I suppose I wasn't TOTALLY new to the experience, if that's what "it" felt like.

I was startled when the vibrating toy touched my vagina. It was exactly like the sensation I had felt in my dream except 100 times better. I rubbed it over my clitoris and let out a moan. This was wonderful. I wasn't nervous anymore. I could do this all day. I saw that Edward was stroking his penis faster and so I started doing so, moving my toy faster and faster. The tingly, fuzzy feeling returned to me and spread through my body. I then entered a state in which I felt I couldn't move any other limb apart from the arm which I was using to manoeuvre the dildo. An urge to achieve an orgasm tingled in my body and made my heart pump faster. Edward was grunting and groaning, rubbing his dick. We were both so close that it was frustrating. I was rocking my hips backwards and forwards, as if I was grinding the swivel chair I was perching on. "Aaahh, pleeassee," I moaned, so hungry for the climax. I was so keen to achieve the peak that fell off the chair when I heard my Mom call my name.

Shit shit shit.

Edward had noticed. He left his cock alone, disappointed that he hadn't reached the orgasm, "Who's that?" he asked.

"I've...got to go." I said quickly, without giving Edward an explanation. I ended the Skype call and tried to put as many clothes on as I could.

Unfortunately, when my Mom came in she found my shorts and top strewn on the floor, a box of sex toys and me in my bra and knickers.

"What's all this, young lady?" She asked, in an angry tone. "Don't tell me you've been on that all morning and haven't got properly dressed."She pointed to my computer, with a stern face.

"No, no. So, where have you been?" I asked, keen to know the reason. Alice was meant to make she was out of the house. She was probably too busy being excited about my Skype call to remember. Idiot.

"Well, your friend, Alice told me about this amazing open-air theatre performance of The Devil Wears Prada in the city. I booked tickets, phoned a couple of friends to come with me and we drove all the way. But, as soon as we got there, it started raining - I mean really heavy- thunder, lightning- you must have heard it?" I shook my head."Oh. Well, long story short, it got rained off. So, I dropped everyone back home and got replacement tickets for tomorrow."

So Alice had rung my mom, bless her. And this meant the house was going to be free tomorrow. Which means... I can...

"But, never mind what _I've_ been up to, what the hell have you been doing with THESE?" She shouted, looking at my sex toys in disgust.

"Mom, there's a very good explanation. My friends said that they were great. I haven't used them yet and don't know what they are... I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I replied, trying to sound innocent.

"So you're falling into peer pressure are you?"

"No, Mom. It's not like that-"

"Well then what is it like?"She snapped.

"Calm down, it's nothing, honest. Can you please just leave me alone?" I asked, quite frustrated of her pestering me.

"LEAVE YOU ALONE?!" She shrieked. Uh oh... "You know, you are such a daddy's girl. You go hunting with him in the forest, bring home birds and stuff them, you play soccer, you WATCH soccer, you hate pink and you tell each other everything. But with me- you never tell me anything. All my friend's talk about boys and make up and what outfit they should wear and first times with their daughters but you and me? You're so private and secretive; I hardly know anything about you. You know how that makes me feel – to not know my own daughter? Ashamed, like I'm a bad mom. I'm sick of trying to get to know you because all you do is shut me out. In fact, you shut the whole world out, just cooped in your room on your laptop all day. I know what those are and I'm pleased that you're exploring your FEMALE body but- you know what? Instead of talking to you about it or advising you or whatever a normal mom would do, I'm just going to leave you alone, like you said. Because clearly we can't have a fucking NORMAL relationship- CAN WE?!" She stormed off, tears in her eyes.

Well, I had clearly screwed things up. In fact, two things. I was more worried about Edward, though; I didn't care about my Mom. Wow, I hardly talk to her. Big deal. But with Edward, I'd made a bad impression; I'd just gone and ruined a future relationship. He might complain about me to the company and then I'd never have a chance of experiencing this.

He was probably unimpressed. Unimpressed that I had never had sex, unimpressed that I didn't know what sex toys were and unimpressed that we hadn't even made our first orgasm.

I sighed and dialed Edward's number, ready to apologise, desperately hoping that he was OK.


	3. Face to Face

**A/N: Hello.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Wait. You're saying you hung up on him?" Alice asked, as if it was the worst thing to do.

"Yeah! I had to. My mum can't find out about this!" I cried.

"Babe, didn't you hear what I said? Hanging up on him like that is rude! It's awful. God knows what's he's going to say. He will be pissed."

"It'll be fine. He has a soft spot for me. I can explain..."

"Oh, and what are you going to say, huh?" Alice snapped. "That you don't want mummy to find out about because you're too young?" She said patronizingly, imitating a child.

"I'll figure something out. I'm sure he'll be fine..."

"Fine?!" Alice shrieked. "Oh no, he must be pretty damn angry if he wants to meet with you."

"Stop shouting at me and telling me everything is going to go wrong!" I shouted, angrily. "You're meant to be supportive; I'm just a beginner, so don't expect me to know everything. I haven't had sex, I didn't even know what a dildo was until yesterday and I haven't give him this "list of limits". I'll admit it. I'm out of my comfort zone and I'm struggling. The least you could say is don't worry. But, no. You have other ideas. Look, thanks for getting my mum out of the house. He's coming now so, bye." I put my phone in my pocket and stood up, to greet Edward.

"Bella!" He smiled and hugged me. "It's nice to finally meet up with you. Shame its because of a... a mishap." His smile faded into a solemn frown. "Bella," he lowered his voice. "Sit down and tell me what happened." We both sat down. I took a big breath of air.

"Well..." I was stuck for words. The truth? Another lie? Just say the truth then you won't have to lie. But he'll think I'm an inexperienced child. You are a child, Bella. Just tell him. I can't. Says who? Alice mostly and me. She's right. I can't let him think I'm a big baby. But you're not! The fact that you're prepared to go into a BDSM relationship shows that you're very adventurous. Tell him the truth. Fine. I will.

"Edward, this might be a lot to take in."

"Go on..."

"I've never done anything like this before, ever. I'm 18. But I was just curious. My friend is 16 and she told me it was great. When you asked me to get a dildo out of the box I didn't know what a dildo was. And the reason I stopped talking was because my mum came into the house. My mum doesn't know and I want it to stay that way. I'm sorry I just-"

"Bella," He said, interrupting me, "This is unacceptable."

Oh shit.

"You could have told me this before. You told me that you haven't had sex before, but... I didn't know it was this bad. Your mother doesn't know?" I nodded and stared at the ground, unable to face him.

"You are meant to tell me everything. But, it can't go on like this. I can't fuck a child." He stood up and sighed.

"But I'm not a child..." Edward turned away from me and put his hands in his trousers.

"What are y-"

He suddenly turned around and shoved me down onto the bench.

"Do you know what this is Bella?" He shouted, showing me his pink penis.

"Yes, of course I do."

He came up close to my face.

"You've made me angry, Bella." He whispered, an angry tone in his voice.

"And if people make me angry, they have to PAY!"

"Sh-should I give you my limits?" I asked, whimpering.

"Screw your limits!" He screamed. "From now on, you're going to do whatever I tell you to. I own you. You are my slave."

He shoved his hand down my skirt, and put something into my knickers. He got off me and put his cock back inside his pants.

"I've given you an address." He said, glancing at my knickers. "If you're not there, tomorrow morning I'll get men on you. Literally." He threatened, then walked away.

I lay on the bench, panting. I couldn't help thinking about how I loved the feel of Edward on top of me. When he was mad, he was sexy.

Shut up, Bella. I scolded myself. He's mad, that's a bad thing. I took the address out of my knickers and me read it. I signed in relief that it was close to my house.

Fuck, this was so bad. I should have listened to Alice. Or I could have just ran back home, escape this torture that I will suffer. But now it's too late, far too late to turn back. If I do, I'll die.

There's no way out of this.

I collapsed down onto the wet grass, exhausted.

The guy in my dream, whoever he was, was right. ""Now you've joined, there's no turning back.""

I jumped when my phone starting ringing. I yanked it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's me." I hear the chirpy voice and recognized at once. Alice.

"Alice. Hi."

"So…? How'd it go…?"She said childishly then giggled.

"Alice," I sighed. How could I tell her this? Maybe I shouldn't. I think some things are best unheard of. "He...He was fine with it!" I lied.

"Oh, thank GOD!" Alice exclaimed. "Cause, you know what those people can do to you, right?" Her voice slower and less hyper.

"Oh, they can fuck you up, Bella. When they're mad... Rumour has it a girl was ordered by her partner to be raped...BY A DOG! Just... don't annoy him, okay?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

I was terrified. I had no option but to go this address. I sighed. I saw a couple on the grass kissing. I could have been like them but I had already slipped into the viper's nest. This was only the beginning. The beginning of the end.

**A/N: Goodbye. **


	4. THANK YOU

Hello, fellow favouriters, follows and reviewers!

You were probably expecting a chapter- which, don't worry, will arrive either tonight or tomorrow morning- but this is a review/favourite/follow thanks because I can't review my chapters more than once :(

I want to shout out to the my few reviewers first of all, since I know their names.

twinkie18 (first ever reviewer, thanks so much, you should have seen the grin on my face!)

NYtoLAGirlyx3 (thank you for reviewing!)

Edward's spouse (Thanks! I'm glad I please you :D)

LovingLife (Your reviews could be a story themselves- they're so long! Just kiding - I really appreciate that you write so much about me thankie thankie thankie xD And as for posting as me - how did you do that? You never cease to amaze me!)

Also thanks to my 23 favouriters and 51 followers! I'm glad that you like my story! I want to know who you all are... Maybe if you reviewed... I'm kidding; you've done more than enough by favouriting/ following me! Thank you thank you thank YOU!

Thanks for reviewing/favouriting/following! It means so so so much to me that people like my work, it really does. Without your reviews I would have given up on this thing so thank you for your support! I'm working on chapter 4 at the moment so expect it very very soon.  
Oh, it was you, LovingLife that posted that commented as Evvyxox! Haha, must have been in a silly error :) Thanks. What you said was really nice! I'm glad you enjoy my work; I write to entertain.  
Anyway, I must go and continue editing the 4th chapter, but you keep the reviews flooding in ;)  
I'm sorry about the occasional typo; I will try and be really careful this time!  
THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!  
Summer x :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if you don't. Tell me if you think it's crap. Then I'll know to change. Ok, bye. Summer.**

I woke up by the sound of my home phone ringing. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I got out of my bed and rubbed my eyes then stomped down the stairs, grumpy. I heard my mom's voice on voicemail.

"You're probably still in bed or going out doing whatever it is you do. I've gone out with my friends to see that theatre thing, not that you care. Um, food's in the fridge and I'll be back at around 9. Ok, bye."

I had forgotten about that. This was great! I had the house to myself for 10 hours! Freedom!

Then it struck me.

I wasn't free. I wasn't free at all.

I ran up the stairs into my room to change, too nervous to eat. I threw on a yellow hoodie and tracks, not bothering to change my bra or knickers. I brushed my hair and teeth. I felt like I needed a bag for protection but there was no need for one. I knew I was going to be hurt. I draped my hood over my head.

I slammed my front door behind me and headed down the road, my hands shoved in my pocket.

This was it.

I had no clue what to expect apart from pain.

Every step I took, I regretted, but there was no way out.

I wanted to run back home and hide under my duvet covers.

This was a mistake. I knew from the start that what I was doing was stupid.

If only I could reverse time and change what I did. If only I never stumbled upon that website. If only.

But it was too late.

The house had a modern look; it was gleaming white with glossy black window frames. It looked young and inviting.

I rang the bell and after five minutes of receiving no answer, I tried pushing the door open. To my surprise, it swung open with ease.

I expected the inside to look similar to out; bright, glossy white and gleaming black but I was hit with another surprise. The house was completely empty and, what's worse, had no lighting.

I felt like I was being swallowed up by an evil entity within the darkness.

Though I couldn't see anyone, I felt as if I wasn't alone.

I couldn't see a thing.

I felt uneasy and annoyed at myself that I didn't bring a bag to hug onto.

I was vulnerable and unprotected.

I felt a floorboard creak to the left of me. I took a step backwards and felt by back touch a wall.

There was someone there. I could feel their presence.

I was shaking with fear, making my location clear.

I looked to my left and right, but the movement had stopped.

It's just your imagination, Bella, I kept on telling myself.

I took a step forward and began to explore the room, trying to get a feel of how big it was.

I tripped over something and fell flat on my face on the wooden ground.

I got up quickly, sweeping the dust off me.

I heard another creak, much closer to me. I swung round, making sure there was no me.

I was certain that someone was there but I couldn't see anyone.

I jumped when I felt cold hand clasp around my mouth and nose, preventing me from breathing.

I tried to pull the hand off but it was too strong.

I was squirming and trying to scream.

I hadn't the energy to move.

I allowed my arms to droop and let my legs slump to the ground, making the person think I was unconscious.

Suddenly I felt a whack to my face.

Then I felt nothing.

There was a pneumonic throbbing in my temple. I felt a soreness in my nipples.

I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw.

There were these two metal buds squeezing my nipples and I had a ball gag in my mouth.

I was completely naked!

I tried to take the gag out but my arms wouldn't move.

I felt weary and slowly tried to get my bearings but it was almost impossible with this pain in my head.

The room was pitch black.

I felt that my wrists and ankles had something tied around them.

I was lying in an x shape on some kind of mattress.

Was I on a bed?

I squirmed, trying to make myself free. It was no use. The material around wrists and ankles felt cold, as if they were metal shackles.

I tried to remember what happened before I ended up here but I couldn't retrace my events.

The reason I'm here, I thought, can't be good.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a light.

To my horror, at the foot of my bed, I saw a light shining on a man's head.

I tried to scream, but the gag muffled my screams.

"Mmmff!" I said, trying to scream for help.

Who was he? What did he want?

"Hello, Bella." He smiled at me statistically. "You've been a very naughty girl."

**A/N: You like it...? Please review/ follow/ favourite. Thanks for reading. Summer **


End file.
